Crash and Burn
by G.Granja
Summary: Sirius Black está em Azkaban, mas não está sozinho..." Songfic.


Crash and Burn 

Por Gabrielle Delacour 

_N/A: Para que essa song fic faça sentido, é preciso que você já tenha lido "As Crônicas de Sheeba", da minha querida Aline Carneiro. Beijos!!!!_

Tudo era tão perfeito... planos... carreira... amigos... o mundo... o amor. E de repente, todas as noites em claro, todos os dias planejados, toda a promessa de uma vida maravilhosa, escorregou por seus dedos... e ela não pôde fazer nada para evitar. Não. Ela poderia ter feito algo! Devia ter estado com ele todo o tempo, seguido seus passos minuciosamente, até que tivesse certeza de que tudo estivesse bem. Certeza de que Tiago, Lílian e Harry estivessem seguros. Mas fora burra o suficiente para acreditar que Sirius não cederia aos apelos de ninguém, muito menos de Rabicho. 

Agora estava em seu quarto, na penumbra, sem seus amigos, sem seu afilhado, sem a claridade que um dia existira em seu coração, sem o amor de sua vida. Sentia como se a alma lhe tivesse sido sugada por um beijo de dementador. Dementadores... era isso o que esperava por Sirius em Azkaban. Depois de tanto esforço para fazer o bem, ele era condenado a viver ao lado da representação do mal, mais precisamente do Mal em "pessoa". 

Ela deitou-se na cama, as lágrimas quentes a escorrerem pelo rosto. Sabia que Sirius era inocente, tinha certeza. Como ela mesma dissera no dia distante em que começaram a namorar: O Toque de Prometeu não mente. 

Colocou as mãos frias nos bolsos das vestes e sentiu algo mais frio ainda lá dentro. Quando puxou o objeto, viu o brilho dourado da aliança de Sirius na escuridão. Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente... 

Tinha que entrar em contato com ele. Então, fez um esforço sobrenatural para enxergá-lo, usando a aliança: um cubículo frio e escuro, uma porta de grades se fechando, um cão ganindo desesperadamente a um canto. As lágrimas brotaram novamente. 

_Quando você se sentir totalmente só _

(When you feel all alone) 

E esse nosso mundo der as costas pra você 

(And the world has turned it's back on you) 

Me dê um momento, por favor, pra que eu possa domar esse seu coração tão selvagem 

(Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart) 

Em sua cela, Sirius ouviu uma voz vinda do fundo de sua mente atormentada: "Eu estou com voc". A dor pareceu diminuir. Ele não sabia quem dizia aquelas palavras tão bem vindas e reconfortantes. Era como saber que alguém lá fora acreditava nele, que alguém estava ao seu lado... 

Eu sei que você se sente como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre você 

(I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you) 

E é muito difícil encontrar uma forma de aliviar tudo isso e as pessoas se tornam tão frias 

(It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold) 

Quando aqueles momentos de total escuridão baterem à sua porta 

(When darkness is upon your door) 

E você tiver a impressão de que não poderá suportar mais tudo isso 

(And you feel like you can't take anymore) 

Deixe que eu seja aquele pelo qual você chamará 

(Let me be the one you call) 

Se você cair, serei eu que apararei sua queda 

(If you jump I'll break your fall) 

Para então te levantar e voar com você para longe dentro da noite 

(Lift you up and fly away with you into the night) 

Se você tiver certeza de que seu coração se despedaçará 

(If you need to fall apart) 

Sou eu que posso concertar um coração partido 

(I can mend a broken heart) 

As palavras ficaram ressonando durante horas na cabeça de Sirius. Ele sentia-se tão bem... apesar de tudo, quando a voz lhe vinha à memória, ele sentia-se bem. 

Do outro lado do oceano, Sheeba caía exausta, mas feliz por ter falado com ele, mesmo que não tivesse conseguido identificar-se. Talvez isso o ajudasse a superar tudo, até o dia em que sairia dali, inocentado. 

Todas as noites, por doze anos, a voz vinha até ele. A certeza de que era inocente e as palavras misteriosas que lhe apoiavam, o mantinham sóbrio. E, por alguns instantes, ele podia sentir-se até feliz, antes que os dementadores lhe roubassem tudo o que tinha. 

_Quando você se sentir totalmente só _

(When you feel all alone) 

E se encontrar preso a um caminho sem retorno 

(You're caught in a one way street) 

Com todos aqueles fantasmas em seus pensamentos 

(With the monsters in your head) 

Quando suas lembranças e sonhos se encontrarem fora do seu alcance 

(When hopes and dreams are far away and) 

E você tiver a certeza de que não pode encarar nem mais um dia 

(You feel like you can't face the day) 

Certa noite, quando foram postos dois dementadores à porta da cela, Sirius apertava a cabeça com as mãos. Curvado no chão, os olhos a saltarem das órbitas, ele desmaiou, certo de que morreria ali, abandonado, longe de tudo o que já amara, das lembranças dos marotos, de Dumbledore, de Hogwarts, de Sheeba... 

Foi quando a tão conhecida voz veio lhe salvar do mar de desolação em que ele se afogava: "Tenha calma, Sirius. Você não está sozinho." 

_Deixe que eu seja aquele pelo qual você chamará _

(Let me be the one you call) 

Se você precisar sofrer, então sofra até a morte 

(If you need to crash then crash and burn) 

Mas saiba que você não estará sozinho 

(You're not alone) 

E quando tudo isso tiver passado, você poderá respirar aliviado 

(And when it's over you'll breathe again) 

Você poderá respirar aliviado, novamente. 

(You'll breath again) 

Lembranças de frases ditas com aquela voz vieram à sua mente numa sucessão desordenada: "Saiam da nossa cabine!" "Eu te odeio, Sirius Arrogante Black!" "Você devia ter dito que gostava de mim há mais tempo." "O que você está fazendo aqui, seu maluco?" "Você me promete que vai ser o fiel do segredo?" "Você pôs algo naquele ponche!" "Eu te amo, Sirius Black." 

Ele não se entregaria tão facilmente. Tinha que viver para Sheeba, por Sheeba. Um dia, quando tudo aquilo estivesse no passado, ele poderia respirar aliviado, novamente. 

_FIM Crash and Burn - Letra e Música: Savage Garden_

_N/A: Gente, me mandem e-mails!!!!!! A opinião de vocês é muito importante!!!!!!!_


End file.
